The present invention relates to a cosmetic preparation in the form of a salve, paste, cream or the like, which contains hydrophilic and/or lipophilic substances, a lipid phase, an aqueous phase, emulsifiers, preservatives and fragrances.
Numerous cosmetic creams, salves or the like of this kind are known. Particularly, these include the so-called nourishing and moisturizing creams, which are based on either an oil/water emulsion or a water/oil emulsion. The problem with such creams, however, is that the various different areas of the skin or different skin types which have different fat or moisture requirements, cannot have their specialized needs met with the application of creams of this type. Measured by their fat and/or moisture requirements, individual areas of the skin generally receive either too much or too little of one or more of the lipid phase, nutritional substances or moisture and the like when such a cream is applied. Furthermore, the application of various creams one after another, based first on the one and then on the other emulsion type, does not solve this problem.